Por amor
by Laura Black
Summary: El desprecio mutuo entre Snape y Sirius es más que evidente y conocido. ¿Pero alguien sabe realmente como se convirtió en el odio de ahora? La clave esta en una larga carta que Sirius le dejo a Harry despues de morir. En él, hay un nombre. Un nombre de mu
1. Capitulo 1

**Por amor**

Summary: El desprecio mutuo entre Snape y Sirius es más que evidente y conocido. ¿Pero alguien sabe realmente como se convirtió en el odio de ahora? La clave esta en una larga carta que Sirius le dejo a Harry despues de morir. En él, hay un nombre. Un nombre de mujer.

**Capitulo 1**

Harry, supongo que cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré contigo. ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo espero que el día que muera, lo haga luchando y defendiendo a aquellos a los que amo. Y no dudes nunca, Harry, que daría mi vida por ti, así que conociéndote como lo hago, conociendo a tu padre como lo conocí y sabiendo del parecido entre ambos, te estarás culpando, pero no quiero que lo hagas. ¿No darías tú tu vida por aquellos a los que quieres? Pues lo mismo haríamos los que te queremos por ti.

Sabes que como ultimo descendiente de la familia Black, toda la fortuna de la familia pasa a mis manos. Por lo tanto, siendo tú mi ahijado, te dejo tres cuartas partes de la gran herencia. La parte restante, es a repartir entre Remus, Tonks y la familia Weasley. Confío que con eso, tendrán para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida. Ya se que a ti no te hace falta dinero, pero guárdalo para alguna necesidad, ya que no he podido darte todo el cariño que te mereces, déjame compensarte con esto.

Hace tiempo que quería contarte acerca de mi pasado, pero por miedo no lo he hecho. Lo reconozco, tenia miedo de derrumbarme delante de ti recordando lo que fue de mi vida antes de Azkaban. Te acababa de ver después de 12 años y quise que vieras en mi esa figura paterna que te negaron, quise que me vieras como alguien fuerte e inquebrantable, por eso quería que continuaras viéndome así. Quise y desee apoyarte en todo, pero creo que no lo he hecho del todo bien. Si es así, perdóname.

No soy muy dado a las muestras de afecto, como habrás podido comprobar, pero hubo un tiempo que no fue así. Llámame cobarde si quieres por no atreverme a contártelo a la cara, pero te lo cuento ahora. Harry, en estas páginas están escritos los momentos más felices de mi vida. Momentos que quiero compartir solo contigo, con la persona a la que considero mi hijo.

Creo que no es nada nuevo para ti el odio entre Snape y yo. Pero más que odio, yo diría rencor. Había enemistad entre nosotros antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y esa enemistad de fue reflejada en la broma del sauce, donde Snape casi pierde la vida, pero esa enemistad fue creciendo hasta convertirse en odio, al enamorarnos ambos de la misma chica. Si, por una chica, nada más ni nada menos que una Malfoy. Nicole Malfoy, hermana pequeña de Lucius Malfoy.

Te cuento. Las familias Black, Snape y Malfoy se conocen de hace muchos años, por eso no es de extrañar que ya nos conociéramos nosotros antes de entrar a Hogwarts. La verdad es que recuerdo muy poco de Nicole antes de Hogwarts. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando Lucius tenia 8 años y Nicky (así quería que la llamaran) 4 años. Lucius se quedo con su padre, y su hermana se fue con su madre a Francia. 12 años después, la madre de Nicky murió, y ella no tuvo más remedio que regresar a Inglaterra con su padre y su hermano. Entro a Hogwarts a los 16 años, en sexto curso.

Estábamos tu padre, Remus, Pettigrew y yo en el expreso, cuando vimos a Lucius acompañado de una chica preciosa. Tenias que haberla visto, Harry, nunca en mi vida he visto a una chica más preciosa que ella. Rubia, con el pelo largo, cayendo a bucles por su espalda, y los ojos… ¡Dios que ojos! Eran grises como los de su hermano, pero irradiaban dulzura, algo extraño en un Malfoy. Recuerdo que me quede embobado mirándola por el cristal.

-Baja de las nubes, Padfoot – bromeo James palmeándome la espalda

Yo solo sonreí, apartando la mirada de la ventana, y empezamos a bromear, pero yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza ese ángel rubio. Me quede hechizado. Ese año, fue cuando tus padres empezaron a salir, por Navidad. James si que estaba en las nubes cuando venia de una cita o hablaba con tu madre.

No volví a ver a Nicole hasta la ceremonia de selección, y para ese entonces, ya había dejado de pensar en ella. Remus y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados riéndonos al ver la cara sonrojada de tu padre cuando Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla, dándole la bienvenida. Habían pasado todo el verano sin verse, pero me consta que se cartearon.

Y volviendo a la selección, cuando pasaron por el sombrero todos los de primero, Dumbledore anuncio que una alumna entraría directamente a sexto curso. Sabía perfectamente que era ella, y puse toda la atención para saber a que casa iban a ponerla.

-Nicole Malfoy

Cuando la profesor Mcgonagall dijo su nombre, el comedor se lleno de murmullos. En slytherin estaban completamente seguros de que la rubia iría a su casa, no podía ser de otra forma. El resto, también opinaban lo mismo. Era una Malfoy, ¿Cómo no iba a ir a la casa de las serpientes?

Pero contra todo pronostico, fue seleccionada para Griffindor, para desgracia de su padre y hermano. Una vez el sombrero dijo su elección, Nicole se bajo del taburete con la espalda erguida y la cabeza bien alta, caminando con una seguridad y elegancia innatas. Creo que consciente de que toda la atención y miradas iban dedicadas a ella, se sentó lo más apartada del resto.

Reconozco que todos los Griffindors, incluido yo mismo y tus padres, nos mostramos distantes y desconfiados con ella, mas que nada por la fama de su familia. Como creo que ya sabes, porque lo has vivido, la gente a veces somos así, clasificamos a las personas según su apellido o fortuna, cuando la mayoría de las veces, nos equivocamos. Pero cuando uno es joven, todas esas cosas te parecen muy importantes, así que pensamos: "Es una Malfoy, ¿Cómo puede ser distinta a ellos?"

Los primeros días de Nicole en Hogwarts, me consta que fueron muy duros para ella. Tuvo que soportar los insultos de los Slytherins, acusándola de traidora, y las miradas desconfiadas de los leones. Siempre que la veían, estaba sola, momento que aprovechaban tanto serpientes como leones para meterse con ella.

Recordando lo mal que lo pase yo cuando entre a Hogwarts y el sombrero me puso en Griffindor en vez de Slytherin como mi familia, decidí acercarme a Nicole. Puede que sea una Malfoy, pero no tiene porque ser igual de mala como su hermano. Una noche, al ver que no bajaba a cenar, subí a buscarla. Mire en el mapa, y vi que estaba en la torre de Astronomía.

-No deberías dejar que las cosas te afectaran tanto – dije sentandome a su lado.

Dio un respingo cuando me escucho, la habia asustado. Cuando me miro, senti que mi corazon se paraba, sentia como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando por mi estomago. Quede hechizado. Era la primera vez que la veia tan cerca, y es una imagen que siempre llevare grabada en mi mente y mi corazon.

-Sirius Black, verdad? – pregunto en un susurro. Tenia una voz suave, dulce. Yo no pude mas que asintir, estaba demasiado transtornado. – He escuchado hablar de ti.

-Espero que cosas buenas – intente bromear

-No muchas – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero que duro poco – Como lo hiciste?

-Hacer, que? – pregunte desconcertado

-Soportar esto. Tu pasaste por lo mismo que yo

-No hice nada, simplemente ser como soy. Mira Malfoy…

-Nicole – me corrigió ella

-Eso, Nicole… mira, si has sido seleccionada para Griffindor y no para Slytherin, sera por algo. Deja que las cosas pasen y simplemente se tu misma, no dejes que nadie te cambie o te diga como tienes que comportarte.

-A veces es tan difícil… - murmuro triste

-Nadie ha dicho que las cosas sean faciles – sonrei – Intenta abrirte mas a la gente, demuestrales que no eres como ellos creen. Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunto desconfiada

-Tu misma lo has dicho, porque he pasado por lo mismo que estas pasando tu ahora, y se lo importante que es tener a alguien en quien apoyarte.

-A ti quien te ayudo? – pregunto curiosa

-James

-Potter? – pregunto y asenti – Pareceis muy unidos tu y tus amigos. A veces me dais envidia.

-Tu tambien puedes tener amigos asi – dije sonriendo – Mira, Lily, la novia, bueno, no es novia aun, pero pronto lo sera, es una gran chica, de seguro que os llevareis bien, ya veras.

-No se… - dijo no muy conforme

-Ya veras como si – sonrei – Como se que no has cenado, ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a las cocinas a por algo?

Y sonrio. Que sonrisa, Harry, es una de esas sonrisas que siempre guardas y que con tan solo recordarlo, no puedes evitar sonreir como un tonto enamorado. Reconozco que en Hogwarts, no tuve problemas para encontrar chicas, pero te juro que nunca me he sentido tan bien con una chica como lo estuve con Nicole aquella noche en la cocina. Hablamos de un monton de cosas, de nuestra vida, de lo que esperaba la familia de nosotros y de muchas cosas.

Y a partir de ese dia, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Fue aceptada enseguida por James, Remus, Lily y Peter, y al verla con nosotros, el resto de Griffindors empezaron a portarse bien con ella. Desde ese dia, nunca mas estuvo sola. Yo notaba como iba apartandome de mis amigos, lo sabia y me dolia, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba tan unido a Nicole, que no podia dejar de pensar en ella. Vivia por y para ella. Se lo conte todo a tu padre…

-Nunca pense que diria esto Pad – empezo serio – Pero estas hasta los huesos por Nicole. – acabo con una sonrisa

-¡¡No digas idioteces! – dije intentando sonar seguro y deseando ocultar mi sonrojo

-No creo que sean idioteces – intervino Remus. Estabamos en nuestro cuarto, los tres solos, Peter no estaba – Se como la miras y como le sonries.

-Y como es eso, eh? – pregunte molesto. No me gustaba que me conocieran tan bien.

-Como James mira a Lily – sonrio Remus

-Sientes que cuando estas con ella, todo a tu alrededor desaparece y solo te importa ella? – pregunto James y yo asenti - ¿Sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando te sonrie? – volvi a asentir - ¿Cuándo hace rato que no la ves, lo unico que deseas es verla porque sientes que no puedes mas? – pregunto y volvi a asentir – No hay duda, Sirius Black, estas enamorado.

Enamorado. Yo, Sirius Black, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Nicole, una Malfoy. No, una Malfoy no, simplemente Nicole, MI Nicole. Al verla sonreir y reir con alguno de mis chistes o idioteces, estuve tentado con contarselo todo, decirle que estaba por ella, y que queria que fuera mi novia. Pero algo que yo no esperaba, y que me partio en dos, me lo impidio.

Las vacaciones de Navidad se acababan de terminar, y por fin, Nicole regresaba al colegio después de pasar las navidades en casa de sus padres. Estaba deseoso de hablar con ella, de pregunarle como se lo habia psado, de saber si le habia gustado mi regalo, estaba deseoso de tantas cosas… Desde la Sala Comun, y por la ventana, miraba esperando que llegaran los carruajes, y cuando por fin los vi, me puse la capa y sali corriendo a recibirlos, sobretodo a Nicole y a mi amigo Remus. James y Lily, quienes en esas vacaciones se habian hecho novios, me miraban divertidos.

Casi tiro al suelo a Remus cuando me tire a abrazarlo, le habia hechado mucho de menos, sobretodo con james y Lily pasandose el dia besuqueandose. Como no veia a Nicole, le pregunte por ella, su respuesta no fue la que me esperaba…

-Vamos dentro – me dijo serio, cogiendome por los hombros y empujandome dentro del castillo

-No, espera, quiero ver a Nicole antes – insisti

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Sirius – Remus era serio, pero tanta seriedad por su parte, me preocupaba

-Le ha pasado algo? – pregunto asustado y buscandola con la mirada

-No ella esta bien, no te preocupes – sonrio tranquilizandome y se puso serio otra vez – Sir, ella no esta sola.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertado

-Esta saliendo con alguien

Esas palabras se me clavaron como un clavo ardiente. "Esta saliendo con alguien". No podia creerlo, me negaba a creer que mi Nicole estuviera con otro chico. No reaccione, solo deje que Remus me llevara dentro, rumbo a la sala comun de Griffindor. Me quede sentado en un sillon, mirando al vacio y perdido en mis propios pensamientos. Sentia que todos a mi alrededor gritaban y reian, se daban abrazos, pero yo no prestaba atención. No podia quitar de mi mente la imagen de Nicole besandose o abrazando a otro chico. Que otro tuviera lo que el amaba, era algo que no podia soportar.

Esa noche no baje a cenar ni tampoco pude dormir le pedi prestada la capa a James, cogi el mapa, y Sali a pasear por el castillo. De vez en cuando, miraba el mapa para cerciorarme de que no habia ningun profesor o Filch rondando, no queria que nadie me pillara, pese a que iba con la capa. En una de tantas veces, vi como la motita con el nombre de Nicole, salía de la Sala Comun de Griffindor y subia a la torre de astronomia, cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi que otra motita, la de Severus Snape se dirigia al mismo sitio que la rubia.

Demasiada casualidad, asi que decidi seguirlos. Lo que vi, nunca se me olvidara…

-Te he hechado de menos, Sev – Nicole sonrio y se abrazo a Snape, quien, un poco sorprendido por el abrazo, tardo un poco en devolverle el abrazo.

-Yo tambien te he echado de menos – sonrio el Slytherin, agachando un poco la cabeza y dandole un beso en los labios – Como te lo has pasado?

-Podria haber sido peor – y le sonrio – Pero no hablemos mas de eso. Cuentame que has hecho aquí.

Y estuvieron casi dos horas charlando de todo, besandose y abrazandose. Me queria morir, Harry, queria irme de alli, mi corazon roto me gritaba en agonia que me alejara de ellos, pero mi mente se negaba a reaccionar. Parpadee, y me di cuenta, que estaba llorando. Nunca, nunca habia llorado por alguien, y era algo que no me gustaba. Detestaba la idea de ser tan sensible a Nicole.

Me aleje corriendo de alli, con las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Ya no me preocupaba que alguien me pillara, nada podia ser peor que lo que acababa de presenciar. Nicole y el bastardo grasiento de Snape estaban juntos. Llegue en tan estado de nervios a la sala comun, que desperte a James y remus. Al verme asi de mal, sin poder hablar y solo llorando, me acostaron y me dieron una pocion para calmarme.

-Que ha pasado, Sirius? – pregunto muy preocupado James, sentadose en mi cama

-Me quiero morir, Jamsie – llore abrazandome a el.

Se que mis amigos estarian preocupados por mi, pero sobretodo sorprendidos por mi reaccion. Cuando algo me pasaba, o estaba enfadado o triste, me calmaba tirando todo lo que pillaba a mi paso, por eso, siempre iba a la casa de los gritos. Era lo unico que sabia para descargar todo el dolor y la rabia que sentia. Pero en esos momentos, mi dolor era tan grande, que pense que no podria volver a vivir.

De esa noche no recuerdo nada, solo se que me quede dormido, agotado por el llanto. Al dia siguiente, tampoco baje a desayunar, ni a comer. No asisti a clases. No tenia animos ni fuerzas ni para salir de la cama. Madame Pomfrey vino a verme al enterarse de que estaba enfermo. Me aconsejo estar unos dias en cama para ver si bajaba la fiebre. La noticia de que estaba enfermo, corrio como la polvora por todo el colegio.

-Sirius, como te encuentras?

No queria escucharla, no queria mirarla, no queria estar cerca de ella, pero sobretodo no queria quererla. Estaba acostado de lado, de espalda a ella. Note como Nicole se sentaba en la cama y me acariciaba la cabeza. Queria llorar y gritarle que la queria, que estaba enfermo por su culpa, por haber preferido antes a Snape que a el, pero ella no sabria nunca lo que el sentia por ella, nunca lo sabria. Me hice el dormido, y se fue. Y ahí me quede yo, solo en mis lagrimas y mis dolores.

Wolas! Que les ha parecido? A mi me esta gustando bastante como esta quedando, pero vosotros/as direis. No hace falta q diga q kiero reviews, jajaja. Besos a todos!

Laura Black

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana

Miembro de la Orden Potteriana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana

Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy aki otra vez, y no he tardao tanto, eh? ;-) gracias a todos x los reviews, q aunq han sido pocos, han sido mu wenos, gracias a otra vez a Marth Mt; Ginger, Erol haruka, Isabella Riddle, sara fenix black.**

**Espero que este cap tamb les guste, spero q si, ajajja. Spero sus reviews, saben q me animan muxo! Besos a todos!**

**Capitulo 2**

-Harry, mi madre nos llama para cenar!

-Enseguida bajo, Ron.

En realidad, no tenia ningunas ganas de bajar como tampoco tenia apetito, pero sabía de sobra que si no bajaba, no lo dejarían tranquilo. Desde la muerte de Sirius hacia poco, estaban todavía mas (si es que era posible) pendientes de el. No se pasaban el tiempo preguntándole como estaba, al menos en ese sentido lo dejaban tranquilo, pero estaban pendientes de cualquier cosa.

Le sacaron de casa de sus tíos hacia tan solo dos días. Había pasado allí tres semanas horribles. Y hacia solo unos cuatro días que había recibido la carta de Sirius. Al principio, no quería abrirla, simplemente cuando la lechuza se la entrego y reconoció la letra de su difunto padrino, la tiro al cubo de la basura, en compañía del resto de cartas de sus amigos, intactas, sin abrir. No quería tener nada que le recordara a Sirius, eso le hacia todavía mas daño. Pero al final, pudo mas la curiosidad y acabo leyéndola, y ahora no podía dejar de leerla, estaba enganchado.

Estuvo tentado de contarles a sus amigos sobre ella, pero decidió callar. La carta era demasiado personal, iba dirigida solo a el, y quería guardarlo para el solo, era algo que no quería compartir con nadie. Para que no le pillaran, leía cuando sus amigos no estaban o de noche, cuando todos dormían.

Guardo la carta, la escondió y bajo a comer. En los dos días que llevaba en Grimmauld Place, era una costumbre ver a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Se sentó en uno de los pocos sitios que quedaba vacío, entre el profesor Lupin y Tonks. Callado, empezó a comer un poco, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que Sirius le estaba contando a través de la carta. De todo, había algo que se le había quedado muy grabado. Nicole Malfoy. Esa mujer era todo un misterio para el. ¿Aun viviría? ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ella? ¿Qué seria de su vida? ¿Qué paso entre ella y Snape? ¿Y entre ella y Sirius? Necesitaba saberlo.

Levantarse de la mesa sin haber probado bocado, seria llamar la atención, y lo menos que necesitaba era a gente detrás de el. Por lo menos, ahora lo dejaban solo, entendían que quería estar solo por lo de la muerte de Sirius y eso. Comió un poco, y espero a que todos terminaran, y subió rápidamente al cuarto que antes era de su padrino. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y volvió a sacar la carta, empezó a leer por donde se había quedado…

… _Pase tres días mas en cama, días en los que mis amigos no se separaron de mi. No se si sabrás como se siente amar y no ser correspondido, Harry, pero es una dolorosa sensación que no se la deseo a nadie. A nadie. Nicole venia a verme todos los días, y se sentaba a mi lado, en mi cama, contándome todo lo que pasaba en el colegio. Yo me limitaba a escucharla._

_Quería odiarla. Odiarla por no quererme a mí y preferir al grasiento, pero no podía. Al verla allí a mi lado, sonriendo, no pude odiarla, al contrario, la quería todavía mas. En esos días, no me dijo nada de Snape, ni siquiera lo nombro._

_Con los días, intente ser el mismo de antes, con mis bromas, mis risas y mis burlas, y nadie noto que algo había cambiado en mí y como me sentía por dentro: destrozado. Ante todo, era un Black y para nosotros, el orgullo es lo primero. Nadie sabría nunca (excepto mis amigos, que ya lo sabían) que una chica prefirió antes a Snape que a mi. Lo que no pude evitar, fue alejarme un poco de Nicole, pero no quería perder la amistad que tenía con ella._

_Pronto llego San Valentín, y por esos días, Nicole y todas las chicas, estaban de lo más emocionadas. Era el primer Día de los Enamorados de tus padres juntos y tu padre quería que todo saliera perfecto. Había preparado concienzudamente una cena intima, con velas, rosas y a la luz de la luna. Supongo que te sonara de algo la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenias que habernos visto a Remus y a mi riéndonos a pierna suelta, viendo a tu padre enfrente del espejo, arreglándose el pelo, tarea imposible, como ya sabrás. Que recuerdos aquellos._

_En una escapada días antes, acompañe a tu padre a comprarle el regalo a tu madre y yo aproveche para comprarle algo a Nicole. Era la primera vez que tanto James como yo íbamos a comprarle un regalo a una chica, y si te soy sincero, no teníamos ni idea de que regalarles. James le compro a Lily un precioso conjunto de pendientes, cadenita con colgante y pulsera. A tu madre le gustaban muchos las joyas, aunque rara vez se ponía. Dile a Remus, que te de lo que guarda de ella, dile que te lo dije yo._

_Mi regalo para Nicole no era tan bonito como el que compro tu padre, pero sabia que a Nicole le gustaría. Le encantaban los ositos de peluches, asiq ye le compre un osito, que tenia una rosa en las patitas. Le compre una fina cadenita con un colgante en forma de corazon, donde en la parte de detrás estaba grabado: **Te quiero. S**. se lo colgue en el cuello al osito._

-Harry, estas ahí?

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del profesor Lupin llamandolo. Le contesto con un si, y por si las moscas se le ocurria entrar, guardo la carta, justo en el mismo momento en que el licantropo abria la puerta. Se quedo mirandolo fijamente, y después sonrio cansadamente. Entro en el cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si. Se sento en la cama, al lado de Harry.

-No te aburres aquí encerrado? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa – Tus amigos se lo estan pasando en grande abajo, han venido los gemelos.

-Estoy bien, de veras – respondio, forzando una sonrisa

-Te he notado un poco nervioso, ¿ocurre algo?

-No profesor, enserio, estoy bien, es solo que no tengo muchas ganas de salir

-Entiendo – murmuro sin creerselo del todo. Tras un incomodo silencio, Remus volvio a hablar – Mira harry, estoy preocupado por ti, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Se que no puedo llenar el vacio de Sirius pero…

-Gracias, profesor – sonrio – Significa mucho para mi

-Me prometes que cualquier cosa que te pase o si necesitas hablar, me llamaras?

-Lo prometo – sonrio agradecido

Remus sonrio y tras darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, se levanto para irse, pero algo le llamo la atención. De debajo de la almohada de la cama de Harry, sobresalia un sobre, con el escudo de la familia Black

-La carta de Sirius – murmuro

Harry lo miro aterrado. Le habia descubierto. En una acto de proteccion, amago la carta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tranquilo, ya sabia de ella – sonrio – Sirius me comento que queria escribirte una carta, pero no sabia que lo habia hecho. Solo por curiosidad, ¿te ha contado algo sobre Nicole?

-Si, todo lo que me cuenta es sobre ella – respondio. No valia la pena esconder nada, pero no queria que nadie mas lo supiera – Profesor yo…

-Tranquilo, no dire nada a nadie. Entiendo que quieras guardarlo para ti – sonrio – En verdad Sirius te queria mucho, eras como un hijo para el.

-Lo se, me lo ha dicho – sonrio – Profesor, ¿Que ha sido de…?

-Nicole? – rio – Por donde vas? ¿Hasta donde te ha contado?

-Hasta San Valentin, el primero de mis padres juntos.

-Recuerdo ese dia – sonrio con melancolia – Bueno, si Sirius te escribio la carta, no voy a ser yo quien revele lo que hay en ella. Se que a el le hubiera gustado decirtelo el mismo, no le quitemos el deseo.

-Profesor, Sirius me dijo que usted tenia algo de mi madre.

-¿De tu madre? ¡¡Ah si! Lo que le regalo tu padre ese mismo Dia de los Enamorados. Sabia que te haria mucha ilusion tener algo de ella, asi que pensaba regalartelo para tu cumplaños.

-Gracias – sonrio feliz

-Bueno, te dejo continuar leyendo, hare lo que pueda para que nadie te moleste.

Y con una sonrisa, el profesor salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Harry se quedo mirando la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos, y volvio a coger la carta…

_Para mi, San Valencin era un dia donde recibia muchas cartas, todas ellas igual de cursis, de chicas tontas del colegio. Después de recibir casi 60 cartas en tercero, todos los años apostabamos para ver quien de todos (si tu padre, Remus o yo) recibia mas. No hace falta decir que "casi" siempre ganaba yo. Menos una vez, que gano tu padre, pero fue trampa. Una niña de primero (nosotros estabamos en quinto), se obsesiono con el, y le mando casi 50 cartas ella solo, y juntando con las demas que recibio, nos gano. Tu padre estaba acojonado, aunque lo negase cientos de veces, esa loca lo perseguia por todos los sitios y a la minima oportunidad que se le presentaba, se abalanzaba sobre el._

_Pues ese año, no hubo apuesta. James estaba demasiado ocupado calmando sus nervios para la cena con tu madre, Remus estaba un poco susceptible, la Luna Llena estaba muy cerca, y yo… Bueno, yo estaba demasiado ocupado esperando impaciente para ver la reaacion de Nicole cuando viera el oso de peluche con la cadenita que le habia comprado._

_Estabamos en la Sala comun, cuando una gran lechuza picoteo la ventana, cuando le abrieron, se poso elegantemente en el regazo de Nicole, quien miraba a todo el mundo sorprendido. Con las manos temblorosas abrio el paquete. Ahogo una exclamación de alegria cuando vio al osito. No pude evitar sonreir como un idiota al saber que era por algo mio por lo que ella habia sonreido. _

_Esa noche, me quede jugando al ajedrez con Remus en la Sala Comun, esperando a James y Lily que estaban en su "cena intima", y a Nicole, que tambien habia salido. Yo sabia donde y con quien estaba. Aprete fuerte los puños, estaba furioso imaginandomelos. Al rato, Remus subio a acostarse. La cercania de la Luna Llena estaba haciendo mella en el, y se le veia muy cansado. Senti pena por el, y un orgullo tremendo al verlo salir adelante cada mes._

_A eso de las 12 de la noche, llego Nicole, radiante. No me vio sentado en el sofa._

_-Pareces contenta – dije_

_-¡¡Menudo susto! – exclamo entre risas – No sabia que estabas aquí_

_Sin dejar de sonreir, se sento a mi lado, y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro. Estuvimos un rato asi, callados, en sielncio oyendo el crespitar de las llamas del fuego. Yo era incapaz de decir nada y romper la magia del momento. Me sentia en el cielo, y ella era mi angel. Hay que ver que ridiculos y cursis somos cuando estamos enamorados._

_-No tienes nada que contarme? – me atrevi a preguntar_

_Sabia que con esa pregunta, habia roto el magico momento, pero los celos me carcomian y podian conmigo. Sabia que haciendo esa pregunta, me atrevia a perder su amistad, pero mis celos eran superiores. Necesitaba escuchar de su boca que estaba saliendo con Snape, para asi poder echarle la culpa de todo y yo no sentirme tan mal. Era mejor pensar que ella habia jugado conmigo, que saber que habia preferido a otro antes que a mi._

_-Contarte? No, porque? – intentó parecer sorprendida por la pregunta, pero noté como se ponia nerviosa_

_-Somo amigos, no? – pregunte y ella asintio sin comprender muy bien porque se lo preguntaba – Confias en mi, no?_

_-Sirius, estas raro ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-¡A mi? ¡Nada! – sonrei forzado – Solo por curiosidad, ¿con quien has estado esta noche?_

_La sonrisa de borro de su cara, pero solo fue un momento, luego volvio a sonreir_

_-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? – esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-Solo me preocupo por ti – sonrio poniendo mimano encima de la suya – Eres mi amiga y me doleria mucho enterarme por los demas que estas con alguien. Me gustaria enterarme por ti._

_-No es facil, Sirius – estaba seria – Significas mucho para mi, eres como un hermano y se que te enfadarias. No me gustaria perderte. Te quiero mucho._

_Y yo lo sabia. Sabia que Nicole me queria mucho, pero no de la misma forma en que yo la queria a ella. Yo para ella era un gran amigo, alguien a quien acudir si habian problemas, pero no con quien compartir besos, abrazos y el resto de la vida._

_-Solo dimelo – insisti calmado, dandole animos – Si no lo haces, entendere que no soy lo bastante bueno para merecer tu confianza ni tu amistad_

_-¡¡No digas eso! – exclamo angustiada - ¿No me has escuchado? Te quiero mucho! Te conozco y se que te enfadaras cuando te lo diga. Te voy a perder de todas formas, asi que prefiero hacerlo contandotelo, no quiero que pienses que no te tengo confianza._

_Sabia que era vil obligandole a decirmelo, pero necesitaba quitarme esa rabia que sentia, necesitaba desahogarme._

_-Estoy saliendo con Severus Snape_

_Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba escuchar. Pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor, al contrario, me dejo mas hecho polvo, no tuve fuerzas ni para gritarle. Nicole me miraba sorprendida, esperando de mi parte una reaccion violenta, no ese silencio. _

_-Ya lo sabia – murmure y ella abrio los ojos como platos. Antes de que hablara, lo hice yo – Os vi la noche en la que regresaste de las vacaciones de Navidad. _

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – no era una pregunta, era mas bien un reproche_

_-Esperaba que me lo dijeras tu_

_-Por eso estabas tan distante últimamente _

_-¿Qué querias que hiciera? Estaba enfadado!_

_-¿Quién mas lo sabe?_

_-Remus y James, nadie mas. Ttengo que reconocer que sois muy discretos._

_-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos pillen – murmuro – A Lucius no le parece bien que salga con nadie, me lo ha dejado bien claro. Dice que cuando sea mayor de edad , me comprometera con algun mago sangre pura y respetable_

_-Y de su bando – murmure – Snape es todo eso._

_-A Lucius no le gusta Severus. Reconoce que es un gran mago y todo, pero con no confia plenamente en el, dice que es demasiado blandengue y debil. Dice que no es digno para una Malfoy – hizo una mueca de desagrado_

_-Yo tampoco confio en el – dije serio – Nicole, piensatelo bien, Snape es una serpiente, y no es de fiar. Jugara contigo como un vil Slytherin que es._

_-El no es asi! Me quiere! – exclamo indignada, y saco la cadenita que le habia regalado – Eso lo demuestra, me lo ha regalado!_

_-Que? – pregunte estupefacto. Eso habia sido una patada en el estomago. Nicole se pensaba que eso se lo habia regalado Snape, y el muy cabron, al verla tan emocionada, no lo nego. Lo que no sabia, era que se lo habia regalado yo._

_-El no es bueno para ti – dije y eso no hizo mas que enfadarla_

_-Pareces mi hermano, diciendime quien y quien no es bueno para mi – siseo con veneno – No teneis derecho para meteros en mi vida._

_-Solo intentamos protegerte!_

_-No necesito que nadie me proteja, puedo hacerlo perfectamente solita, y si no…_

_-¡¡Oh claro! Si no, estara mister Quejicus, no? – exclame sarcastico – No voy a perderte y a discutir contigo por culpa de una sucia y vil serpiente, pero te juro, que no voy a permitir que esa "relacion" salga adelante._

_-No te atrevas, Black – mi apellido salido de su boca, sono como el mas grande los insultos – No se que tanto te crees que eres ni tampoco que tanto le insultas. Puede que Severus no sea perfecto, de hecho, esta lejos de serlo, y yo lo quiero asi, pero oyeme bien, Black, tu tampoco eres perfecto, y dejame que te diga que eres tu el que se esta comportando como una sucia y vil serpiente. Alejate de mi y de Severus, porque si ocurre algo, vas a lamentar haberte cruzado en mi camino._

_Y ya me estaba lamentando. Habia temido tanto perderla, que sin quererlo, la maldita vena Slytherin de mi familia, salio a la relucir. La conversación se me salio de las manos. Todas las cosas que me dijo Nicole, calaron muy hondo en mi. Me sente furioso en el sofa, pasandome desesperadamente las manos por el pelo. Nicole ya habia subido hecha una furia a su cuarto, ni siquiera nos habiamos dado cuenta de que James y Lily ya habian regresado, y de que esataban parados en la entrada de la Sala Comun. Habian visto toda o casi toda la discusión._

_-Sirius…_

_-Ahora no, James_

_Subi enfadao a mi cuarto. Me tire en la cama, cerrando de un tiron el dosel, y poniendo un hechizo silenciador. Me pase horas y horas despotricando en contra de Snape y Nicole. Las lagrimas brotaban sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Los odie, los odie a los dos. Nicole no era mas que una niña mimada que siempre conseguia lo que queria, sin importarle los demas. Tipico malfoy. Si en un principio pense que era diferente a su familia, que era buena, ahora tenia la certeza de que era igual de vil que ellos. Al fin y al cabo, las serpientes se juntan con serpientes. Venenosas todas ellas. Y tracioneras._


	3. importante

**Hola a todos! Lo siento, pero esto no es un capitulo nuevo. Es un anuncio que quiero hacer y que espero que entendais.**

**Después de mucho pensar, he decidido tomarme unos "meses sabáticos", es decir, voy a descansar un poco, por lo tanto no actualizare ningun Fic, sea cual ea, como tampoco publicare ninguno nuevo. Os explico las razones: estoy muy agobiada y agotada por muchas cosas, y a esto se le une el mal momento imaginativo que estoy pasando, mi mente esta totalmente colapsada y no recibe nada, ademas, no tengo cabeza para escribir nada.**

**Asi que he pensado en dejar un poco de lado los Fic, y aprovechar para descansar y coger fuerzas para seguir escribiendo para vosotros/as. Enserio, necesito este descanso, porque siento que si no paro un poco, no puedo escribir na decente y para eso, no escribo nada. Siento muchisimo si os causo alguna molestia, ademas, estoy segura de que el tiempo pasara muy pronto y volvere a las andadas con muchas fuerzas, energias y nuevas ideas, asi que no os preocupeis, no pienso abandonar los fics. Espero de todo corazon que continueis apoyandome como vosotros sabeis, a traves de los reviews y los apoyos. Gracias a todos!**

**Lau Black**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupiniana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Slythiriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana**


End file.
